Quiet Places
by xXTeukteukie06Xx
Summary: After a night of thunderstorm, the morning of Ryeowook's birthday arrives. What does this special day have in store for him?


**Quiet Places**

Yesung slowly opened his eyes. Brilliant rays of the morning sun peeked through the slits between the blinds covering his windows, forcing him to squint and turn his head away. His gaze fell upon the slowly rising and falling form of Ryeowook on the other half of the bed.

There had been a thunderstorm the night before and Yesung had been jerked awake by a frantic looking Ryeowook who was clutching a pillow tightly to his chest. The luminous clock at his bedside had read 4:47am.

"Hyung-ah, can I sleep wi-" Ryeowook squeaked.

He was cut off by a large flash that pierced the dark night sky. Immediately following was an earsplitting BOOM, causing Wookie to squeeze his eyes shut and bury his face in his pillow, moaning, "Ooooooooo~"

Not fully awake, Yesung had grunted something and fallen right back asleep. He guessed that Ryeowook had taken that as a sign of consent and had joined him.

Now, four hours later, Yesung looked at Ryeowook's peaceful face bathed in the warm glow of the brightly lit room and smiled to himself. Suddenly, he remembered something of colossal importance and jumped into an upright position, his bedroom eyes opened to their full extent-- O_O. Today was Wookie's BIRTHDAY! Jumping out of bed, Yesung threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt and rushed out the room.

Leader-ssi was already up (big surprise) cleaning the living room, picking up trash that his naughty little dongsengs had left the night before. Putting them to sleep had been a hell of a job. _That Fishie is such a lovable riot_, he thought to himself, smiling. Looking up, he saw Yesung enter.

"Annyeongggg!" Leeteuk piped, with a ^o^.

"Annyeong, hyung," replied Yesung. "Where're the other members? They're not in their rooms…"

"Ah. They just left. HyukJae and Donghae are getting the party decorations, Heechul and Hankyung are going to do some last minute present-shopping, Shindong, Sungmin, and Kyuhyun are buying the food and drinks, and Kangin is going to the gym with Siwon. Oh, and Kibum's taking time out from his crazy schedule today especially for the party :D"

"Aiishh that horse is always at the gym…" Yesung sighed.

"Ahahaha" Teukie laughed his high pitched laugh. "Yah, vacuum the place while I do the dirty dishes. And wake Wookie up. You two have to do Miracle for You later this morning."

"Arraseo, arraseo" Yesung grumbled as he pulled the vacuum cleaner out of the closet.

**Later that day**~

It was afternoon by the time Yesung and Ryeowook finished their schedules. Ryeowook was tired. The listeners of "Miracle for You" had had an overdose of Yesung's "AHAHAHA" and "HAWHAWHAW...cheosonghamnida" due to a picture of Ryeowook in mid-dance during a concert. Ryeowook had worked very hard to suppress his own laughter. He didn't find the picture THAT funny. But Yesung's laugh was just too contagious like that.

Yesung could hardly contain his excitement. He couldn't look at Ryeowook without grinning widely, and attempted to correct it, leaving his mouth in an odd squiggle-- =S. At one point, Wookie had even asked him, "Hyung…what's wrong with your mouth? ._."

Reaching their apartment, Yesung unlocked the door.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The entire apartment, along with the hallway exploded with the simultaneous shout/scream from the 11 other SuJu members and Manager-hyung.

Wookie "the sensitive teen" was stunned and moved. Between laughing, crying, and shouting, he was bombarded with hugs, kisses, and confetti. All the boys began shouting/singing, "Saengil chukha hamnida! Saengil chukha hamnida!..." He was even wrestled to the ground, where Leeteuk instigated a huge pileup on top of him.

The party was in full blast, the sound of laughter echoing throughout their side of the building, their song, "Miracle" booming in the background. It had been a long time since all 13 members were together.

After several hours of pure excitement, the boys were slightly more subdued. A group of them were crowding on the floor around the TV where Donghae and Kyuhyun were having a faceoff in a new video game that Kyuhyun had gotten Ryeowook. Leeteuk's distinct voice could be heard cheering them on, his Oh's and Ah's and "Jo shim heh JO SHIM HEH—YAHHHH!!"

Yesung spotted Ryeowook sitting by himself on the couch watching the other boys play, in his hands a plate of unfinished cake.

He glided over and grabbed Wookie's hand.

"Come with me."

"Hyung, wha—"

Yesung ran out of the building towards the nearby park, dragging the surprised Ryeowook behind him.

The park was calm and peaceful, except for the occasional chirps of little sparrows and the rustling of trees in the summer breeze.

Yesung found a bench and plopped himself down, motioning for Ryeowook to do the same. Still confused, Wookie slowly sat down.

"Hyung…what are we doing here? o.o"

"Close your eyes," Yesung said with a poker face. Ryeowook paused and gingerly closed his eyes in complete loss.

Waving his hand to make sure Ryeowook wasn't peeking, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small silver box adorned with a tiny little silver bow.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now :3" Yesung chirped. Wookie opened his eyes and saw the little box.

"…Ige mwoyeyo?" He inquired with a small smile.

Yesung placed the little box into his dongseng's hand and watched as Wookie lifted the cover.

Wookie gasped. Inside was a delicate silver barbell earring.

"Hyung-ah…this…this is for me?" Ryeowook looked up at Yesung.

"Ye." He said simply, turning away with a satisfied smile.

"Ooh, I LOVE IT! Kamsahamida! :D"

"I have something else for you too."

"Ah jinja?" Wookie grinned.

Yesung turned to look at Ryeowook and said, "Close your eyes."

This time, Wookie closed his eyes without hesitation.

In a soft, gentle voice, Yesung began to sing, "Miwuhago shipeunde, dareun saram gyeoteseoh…" Ryeowook smiled. Hyung was singing his favorite song, the song that they were recording when Kyuhyun had gotten into that car accident: "Hate U, Love U." (.com/lyrics/s/super_junior/hate_u_love_u_)

Three minutes and thirty-six seconds later, Yesung concluded the song with a soft and husky, "Wookie-ah, saengil chukha hamnida."

A second later, he realized that while he had been so absorbed in his singing, giving it all his passion and love, wanting to make it special for his favorite dongseng, his little Wookie had snuggled on his lap and fallen fast asleep, completely comfortable and at home.

Yesung chuckled quietly. _Poor baby must have been up most of the night from the thunder_, he thought. He placed his small hands on Ryeowook's and held it, looking up into the beautiful blue sky.

"Saranghae," he whispered.


End file.
